


WANT IT ALL

by egbert



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Vriska and Dave [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egbert/pseuds/egbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're at an engagement party.</p>
<p>Dave is twenty-two and he can't even begin to fathom getting engaged, never mind married. But he's supposed to be the best man for the whole shindig when it goes down, so he can't begrudge the whole thing too much. Married life shenanigans; nothing he sees himself doing, in the long run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WANT IT ALL

They're at an engagement party.   
  
Dave is twenty-two and he can't even begin to fathom getting engaged, never mind married. But he's supposed to be the best man for the whole shindig when it goes down, so he can't begrudge the whole thing too much. Married life shenanigans; nothing he sees himself doing, in the long run.   
  
Vriska's behind him, arms draped around his shoulders as they talk to Jade. She's the wedding planner, and no one's surprised. Dave stopped paying attention five minutes ago, but he's still nodding along all nice-like, because even if none of what she's saying is registering, he still has the sense to nod along like a good dude would. Besides, Vriska's probably paying attention-   
  
Except she isn't at all, which he finds out soon after, because Jade has excused herself to wander away and he rather suddenly finds Vriska pressed inexplicably close to his back. Her lips hover against his ear, and he _knows_ he's fucked.   
  
"I think we should go make good use out of that hotel room upstairs." Her voice is playful, and her can feel her grinning, but he can hear that undertone that means she's actually serious.   
  
Dave's lips curve into a smirk and her reaches back, grips her thigh through her dress. As much as he fucking hates formal events, he has to admit she looks totally hot in the blue number that Kanaya put her in. Knee length, wraps around her curves perfectly. His fingers slide against the fabric, soft, and he digs his nails in through it against her thigh. He lowers his voice, just above a whisper, enough that only she can here. "But what about these outstanding social obligations we're suffering through; they're pretty fucking important, right?"   
  
Vriska laughs, quiet, nips his earlobe before she presses her lips right against his ear. She lowers her voice, edges close to _needy_ , but he fucking _knows_ she's just doing it to get a reaction out of him. With what she says, it isn't hard.   
  
"But what if I've been thinking about it all day? About taking you up there and tying you to the bed, retraining your hands so you can't touch me, and then teasing you until you're begging. Because we both know how much I like it when you _beg_ , Strider. That tone you get when I've pushed you just far enough. Oh, it's just been too long since I've heard it." She's smiling again, her teeth barely grazing the shell of his ear. "And what if I wanted to be on my knees for you, or if I wanted to let you take over. Push me down onto that bed and fuck me like you haven't had me in weeks. Like you've been aching for me for days upon days. Like we didn't just fuck right before coming here, like you didn't let me ride you in the back of that limo."   
  
She's laughing again, and Dave swallows back the lump in his throat. Fights off the heat that tries to claw its way across his skin.   
  
"Come on, _Dave_. I know that you already want to feel me again, that you want to hear me whining your name. Don't you remember how it sounds?" And then she's fucking _doing it_ , right in his ear, all drawn out and low in her throat, but it's just how he remembers it this morning and he hates her for it, because now he really does want her.   
  
Dave turns, pulls out of her arms, settling his hands on her hips; his smirk doesn't falter even once. "Damn, Serket. I had no idea you were that into me."   
  
She opens her mouth, closes it again, and glares just a bit, because evidently that wasn't the response she was looking for. As though in retaliation, she leans up to him again, smiles all fucking sweet, "I guess since Makara's here I could always find out if he's busy."   
  
Even though he knows she's just being a bitch, that she's doing it just to get what she wants, there's the unmistakable twist of jealousy. "Fuck you."   
  
"Isn't that the point?" And then she's reaching for his hand, pulling him away from the crowd of people. They move down a hallway or two, until they get to the unmanned coat check room. A sign states that they'll be back in an hour due to lunch, and Vriska pulls him inside the room.   
  
She has him up against the wall immediately, pulling open his jacket as she kisses him, shoving it off over his shoulders. Dave does his best to keep up with the kiss at the very least, but it's so fucking insistent that he can't even fathom trying to help her in getting his coat off.   
  
Vriska breaks from the kiss and curls her fingers into his tie, pulling him down towards her. While she almost kisses him again, she stops short, lips brushing against his when she speaks. "If you ruin this dress, I'll kill you." And by _I'll kill you_ she means, _you'll be cut off forever_ , and Dave hopes that luck is in his favor today.   
  
The kiss resumes and he turns them to pin her to the wall, hikes the bottom of her dress up to her hips as her arms curve around his head, fingers tangling in his hair. She's laughing into the kiss, biting his bottom lip, pulling him up closer to her. Dave pulls from the kiss, looks a little put out.   
  
"What's so fucking funny?"   
  
Vriska's still grinning. "Little bit impatient today, Strider?"   
  
He rolls his eyes, mumbles something about not having time, and picks up the kiss where it left off as he tugs her panties aside to run two fingers along her before sliding inside. There's no holding back the groan at how wet she is already, how she clenches down hard around his fingers, and he hears her breath catch and stutter out -- his turn to smile.   
  
Digging his fingers in deeper, she whines against his mouth, squirms a little, grips his hair a bit harder. "Thought we didn't- _Nnh_ \- Have time?"   
  
"But there's always time to make you needy for me." He's smirking against her mouth, kissing her again, and she finally reaches down to unbutton his slacks, pulling the zipper down before shoving his slacks over his hips. Dave's hands curve around her thighs and he hoists her up; Vriska leans back against the wall, grips his hair harder than she should for a moment, her legs locking around his waist.   
  
While she grins at first, her eyes close, mouth falling open in a silent moan as he pushes her panties aside again to slide into her. It's only slow the first time, gives them both a chance to get used to it, to position correctly with Vriska against the wall. Because the last thing they need is to lose balance or have Vriska slip down.   
  
However, once Dave is sure-   
  
He kisses her with new-found fervor, moves his hands from her thighs to grip her hips too hard, digs his fingers in and knows he'll leave bruises behind. Vriska's already whining into his mouth, grinding down against him as he slams his hips up against hers, drives into her over and over again. There's something to be said for them, really; the fact that they've been at it for so many years together and are just as insatiable now as they were then. Still always trying to be close to the other, still just as desperate as they were at the beginning. The only difference, now, is that they've learned a few tricks along the way.   
  
It's unfortunate that under time and location constraints, it's almost impossible to take advantage of them.   
  
Vriska keeps one hand in his hair, curls her fingers into it, the other one reaching down to drag her nails across his neck. They dig in deeper when his hips shift, just the slightest amount, and he snaps his hips up again in such a way that makes her cry out into the kiss. It's overwhelming, the way she aches for him right now, how much she wants him. Amazing what the risk of being caught can do, right? Because rushing and fumbling around like this wouldn't do much for her in the privacy of their hotel room. But here-   
  
After that, he thoughts don't continue much further, because she's rolling her hips the best she can, rocking down against him and whining his name into the kiss. It's sloppy and uncoordinated at this point, needing too much focus that neither of them have. She digs her nails in further against his neck, and when her orgasm comes, it's fucking surprising how quickly it hits.   
  
Her legs tighten around him and she whines, low, closes her eyes tight and spasms around him. When her breath catches in her throat, it's just for a moment, and when she finally exhales it comes out as a whimper. A shiver makes its way through her body, and it's only when she comes down from her adrenaline high that she realizes Dave isn't moving. In fact, he's incredibly still, the hold on her hips tightening even more.   
  
She realizes that he's doing that thing where he tries to not ruin her dress, just like she asked. Because it would be a bit of a mess if he finished now, wouldn't it?   
  
He nuzzles against the side of her head and _whines_ , "Fuck, Vriska, I _can't_ -"   
  
And she's pushing him away and settling on the ground again before dropping to her knees. Her hands are still shaking from her orgasm, legs not completely stable, and the tile is cold under her skin. Both are ignored in favor of wrapping her lips around his tip and sucking, moving down along him. Dave rests his hands against the wall, digs his nails in against the wood grain so that he doesn't fuck up her hair, his hips bucking forward against her mouth. The heat in her mouth is even worse than being inside of her, and she sucks him so fucking perfectly, like a god damn _pro_ , and-   
  
It doesn't take much before he hits the edge, rocking into her mouth and groaning her name low, under his breath. His orgasm leaves him breathless for a moment, and it's only when Vriska finally pulls off of him with a wet _pop_ and stands to kiss him that he remembers where they are. The taste of them lingers in her mouth and he pushes her back against the wall again to try and kiss her deeper, making the most satisfied noise into it.   
  
Vriska finally pulls away, reaches to tug her dress down and smooth it out as Dave pulls his slacks back up, doing them back up again. He gives her the once over, combs his fingers through her hair to straighten it while she does the same for him, and even then, they're only mildly presentable. He wants to tell her that she looks rather freshly fucked, but knows it's probably for the best that he keeps his mouth shut about it.   
  
Crouching down, Vriska fetches Dave's suit jacket from the floor and fishes his phone from the pocket, beginning to type.   
  
"What are you doing?" His voice is just a bit apprehensive. Nothing good has ever come from her having his phone.   
  
Vriska looks up at him and arches an eyebrow, grinning. "What do you think?" But before he can truly be concerned, she continues, "I'm texting the groom-to-be and telling him that you're taking me up to the room, because I'm feeling a little awful after _such_ a long day." Which isn't a lie, not entirely, so Dave doesn't even try to argue.   
  
Instead, he pulls his jacket on, Vriska depositing his phone back into his pocket once the text is sent. Sliding his arm around her waist, they leave the coat check together, passing by the attendant on their way down the hallway.   
  
Not even trying to hide it, she grins the entire time.


End file.
